Omnipotence
by shadowno
Summary: Just a quick one shot filling in on what i felt was a missing scene from FF7


Omnipotence

The Shinra Guard stood diligently at their posts, observing their surroundings for the slightly hint of disturbance after the intruders had been captured inside the building. One in particular was watching over the rear exit emergency stairs, where it had been determined the intruders had entered the building. Only twenty years old, the kid was a mix of excited and nervous at what he felt was a crucial posting in Shinra Headquarters.

The shadow moved silently through the doorway, the guard never heard him, in fact he barely even felt anything as the cold steal pierced through his back, exiting his chest. Looking down to see what was causing the odd sensation in his torso. Upon seeing the steal emerging from his chest, the guard opened his mouth to to scream, but only blood emerged, cutting off any sound he attempted.

The shadow flicked his wrist, sending the guard's limp body crashing against the large window at the front of the building. This caught the other guards in the area's attention, and they began to converge on the staircase. As they neared it, the shadow emerged, and it's identity was unmistakable.

"Sephiroth!" One the guards cried, as the group level their weapons on the target.

Sephiroth stood before them calmly, Masamune dripping of blood in his left hand. Another flick of his wrist, and the blood splattered on the floor, cleaning the blade.

"Fire!" the guard captain ordered, and the guards all began firing their rifles at the lone man.

Reacting with inhuman reflexes, Sephiroth easily moved out of the way of the barrage of bullets, deflecting a few with his sword. He quickly closed the distance between him and his opponents, mercilessly cutting down anyone who stood between him and his goal. He made his way deeper into the facility, slicing through men as the threw themselves at him.

Sephiroth continued onward, bearing down the hallway towards the frantically panicking guard, who quickly hit the emergency button on the door, sealing it between them. Sephiroth calmly approached, and watched the gloating am through the glass, bemused. Then, in a single stroke, and cleaved both the door and the guard in two, sending sparks and blood flying.

The obstacle removed, he continued onward, finally emerging in his destination. Looking around, he found the area deserted. He calmly moved over to the storage pod, and read the label on it, Jenova. Suddenly, they appeared. Five Shinra Guards, all with weapons loaded.

"Give it up." They demanded.

Sephiroth turned, his facial expression bemused. Hadn't they learned yet to shoot first and ask question later. Raising his hand, the guards ranks wavered, not knowing if he was surrendering or not. Before anything else could be said, the magical flame exploded from his hand, incinerating the group as if they were nothing.

Turning his attention back to the storage pod, Sephiroth quickly opened it, feeling deja vu as he relived the incident five year earlier. Taking his mother in his arms, he lifted what was left of her from the ground.

"Mother..." He said quietly. "I've missed you. Let me take you back home."

"First," He heard her respond. "One last piece of business.

==##==

President Shinra was panicking, having heard the reports of Sephiroth being in the building. He had ordered a chopper to pick him up for evacuation from the building, and as it was inbound, ordered his private guards to secure the door, not letting anyone, no matter who they were, to enter. Not knowing what to do with himself, he sat down and quickly finished up the last of his paperwork explaining the fall of the Sector Seven Plate.

He never heard Sephiroth as he approached behind him. With one swift movement, Masamune impaled the man, leaving him crippled, sprawled out on his desk. His vision blurring as death swallowed him, he turned his head, looking into the Mako infused eyes of his killer. That would be the last thing he'd ever see as the darkness took him.


End file.
